


Ocean Waves

by Athaza_Komaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Fluff, Just soft komahina, M/M, One Shot, Romance, This isn't sad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaza_Komaeda/pseuds/Athaza_Komaeda
Summary: Nagito is unable to sleep, and slips outside of his shared hotel room with Hajime. However, Hajime ends up waking up from the sound, and follows his boyfriend out to make sure he's alright.





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work for my lovely girlfriend, and she told me that I should post it here. She was kind enough to proofread it for me as well!

The sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the sandy shoreline were certainly louder than expected when Nagito opened the door to the balcony of their hotel room.

Their second trip.

Nagito would never completely get used to the sound of the water, swishing and pushing sand around, the waves splashing, blue waters turning white before settling and drawing back. Even from their balcony, which was on the tenth floor, it was so loud he felt like he was standing with his toes in the sand. Well, earlier that day, he was, and he could still feel the soft, warm ground sinking between his toes and sticking to the bottom of his pale feet. But now, night had fallen, and the very soft sound of crickets was methodically drowned out by the swaying waters.

Some people still walked on the shore with lanterns, appearing to be looking for something in the water. Probably shells, or fish, but how would he know? After all, he wasn't close enough to see. From where he stood, each tiny white light looked like an ant. Yeah... a small, white ant scampering around the darkened beach. However, he should have been asleep. The many thoughts in his mind had kept him awake, and once Hajime- his lover and accompaniment on this trip- had fallen asleep in their bed, he crept his way out of the large, soft field of blankets and sheets, and made his way to the balcony. He wasn't thinking straight.. and the ocean was always soothing to him. So he watched.

Though, Hajime's voice certainly startled him a bit.  
"Nagito...? What are you doing..? It's like... 2 AM..." Hajime was obviously tired, rubbing his eyes with his wrinkled and half-unbuttoned shirt- so he didn't completely notice that Nagito's entire body jolted. He hadn't closed the door... Nagito realized the sounds of the waves must have woken him up, and he quickly tried to apologize- but after a while of Hajime helping the boy relax, he stopped trying to say sorry, and soon, it was just the two standing there, a cool night breeze occasionally fluttering by as they watched the water from their room.

"...It's so pretty.." Nagito mumbled, "the ocean, I mean. The way the moon shimmers along the water's surface.. you can see it from so far away."

"Yeah.." Hajime replied softly. "...you still haven't answered my question, Nagito. Why are you up...?"

It took Nagito a moment to respond, not because he was trying to think of an answer, but because while Hajime spoke, he had simply closed his eyes and listened. The one sound that was more soothing to him than the water. But soon, the silence woke him up, and he found a reply waiting on the tip of his tongue.  
"...hah.. Hajime.. Can you believe we've made it this far..? Together, I mean. We've known each other for a while.. surely, I thought my luck would have caused.. something... and yet, you're still here. We, rather.. are still together."

Hajime thought. He was never really one to think about trivial things like that- after all, he'd rather enjoy his time with Nagito than worry about things that have yet to happen. But...

"Well.. Honestly, no. I wasn't expecting any of this. B-but that doesn't mean I'm ungrateful!!"

Nagito simply let out a laugh, and nodded with a quiet hum, signaling that he understood. For a while, the two went silent again, until Hajime broke the air with his words.

"...what about you?"

Nagito's reply was instant.

"Like you.. I'm very thankful for the time we've had together, and I'm excited for many more. Though..."

Nagito paused, and Hajime continued for him after a minute's silence.

"...though what? You don't sound sad or upset. So what's going on in that weird head of yours?"

Nagito chuckled, and Hajime was smiling. For a while, that had been a joke between the two- Hajime playfully calling Nagito weird. It became almost affectionate. Soon, Nagito spoke out again. "I'm truly not sad. At all. I just... have been thinking... about everything we've been through. It's just so shocking to me... our meeting was sudden.. and for years, we had nobody. Then, our paths crossed by pure luck... and now here we are, together.. and it feels like nothing is missing anymore. All the pieces have fallen into place.. all the loose ends have been secured together."

Hajime listened carefully.. and oddly, he couldn't help but to agree. At first, they were simply friends. And while Nagito may have been hard to understand at times, there was always something that kept drawing him back to the boy with ghostly skin and fluffy white hair. He was never able to place his finger on it, but the more they were together, the more their personalities seemed to just... click. They learned a lot from each other, and ended up needing each other more than either could have ever expected.

"Yeah.." Hajime began, "You're right. Sometimes, I still wonder how you've put up with me this long..." Hajime laughed, but quickly stopped and realized his mistake when Nagito looked at him with pure horror- like he always did when he said that.

"Y-you really shouldn't say things like that!" Nagito yipped out worriedly, before his voice died down to a soft, sad yet loving and tender tone. "If anything, I should be the one saying those things... Usually, you're the one putting up with me..."  
Normally, the two could debate this for a while... but there was some feeling in the air, some unspoken understanding. They'd had this conversation so many times before, spoken these words so much that they pretty much knew them by heart. They needed each other. There was almost nothing that could separate them, no matter it be Nagito's fears and his blind panic or rambling, no matter it be Hajime's high standards for himself putting a damper on his mood- with lots of time and effort they grew to understand it all, and both of them had become much happier- together.

So, instead of choosing to argue further, Hajime just grabbed Nagito's wrist and tugged the boy forward, pulling him into a hug. It took a moment for Nagito to realize, but quickly they both melted into the familiar pose- Nagito's arms draped over Hajime's shoulders, hands folded neatly. Hajime's hands planted on Nagito's back, keeping the boy close, protected in his arms. "Maybe we don't "put up with" each other after all, then. Maybe... it's just normal now."

Hajime didn't know if his response made sense.. but Nagito soon chimed in with clarity, and he knew at heart that it did. "Yeah. Maybe so. Perhaps we don't deal with each other, but instead, we just do what feels right. This is our life, after all... we aren't alone anymore."

Hajime couldn't help but smile. It took both himself and Nagito a while to fully understand that those four words were completely true. They really weren't alone anymore.  
"Definitely..." was all that Hajime said, before he planted a tender kiss on Nagito's lips. It was a slow one, and Nagito reciprocated happily, and for what felt like five minutes- but was really probably just one- they simply stood together, sharing a kiss that held all their unspoken words. They just... knew. There was no doubt between them.

It wasn't long after that, that both boys were able to go back to bed together. Tucked in cozily under the blankets, Hajime wrapped his arm around Nagito as a mass of soft, white hair nestled into the crook of his neck. Cuddled up to each other, they soon drifted back to sleep. It took Hajime just a little longer than Nagito...

...but, he decided that the box with a shining ring hiding in the nightstand could wait until tomorrow night.

For now, he just held on to the pale, fragile boy breathing softly onto his tanned skin, and let the soothing sleep awaiting him wash over his body.

Just like the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if i get enough requests to do so... :)


End file.
